Random 3
by Destiney Hope
Summary: the one where D'Jok learns to drive thats all i'm saying
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i've taken a break from writing love just is ( Review it) to come back to random stuff and this story has been coming for a while but i couldn't put it down so here it is now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own gf but i hope you like it.**

**Random 3 the one where D'jok learns to Drive**

" Hey guess what" D'jok yelled to the entire team " Sonny and Corso are gonna teach me how to drive"

Now usualy they wouldn't let the others come allong but this is Sonny Blackbones so he let the team come on the lesson.

The rest of the Team sat in the back of the ship as D'Jok prepared to take off and immediately went to a bad start D'Jok instead of starting the ship up he put the raidio on and started to rave in the front compartment . Till Corso pulled him down into the drivers seat and turned the radio off.

D'Jok finally put the ship in drive and they took off badly the ship wobbled and dropped a few inches and wobbled some more then went up far to high making every one light headed and dizzy.

Suddenly D'Jok punched the throttle and they sped of . The team in the back of the ship found them selves flying through the air when D'Jok floored it they hit the wall with cries of pain especially Micro-Ice ,Mei had elbowed him in the black eye D'Jok had given him after the toilet incident **(** **See Random the second)** and flopped to the floor in a painful heap.

After getting back to there seats the rest of the team waited to see what would happen , Thran was waiting by the escape pod just in case. but at that moment D'Jok did a loop-de-loop causing every one in the back compartment to hit the roof and then the floor hard.

" oh i'm getting space sick" Mei yelled running towards the bathroom to through up. and

Micro-ice was busy dislodging a lamp from his ars... well work it out people!

D'Jok suddenly stopped and the ship fell once again and every body hit the ceiling then the floor and then the raidio which had magicaly came into the back compartment wincing in pain the Snow kids sat down again.

Things went ok for the next few _seconds_then the ship gave a lurch that sent Mei into the Bathroom ( a clean one) and Micro-ice would have gone into the wall had he not grabbed Ahito and used him as an air-bag.

So far Mei was sick Micro-ice had a black eye and a sore ars............. work it out I cant say for fear of dementing children. And Ahito had a lump on his head from where he'd hit the wall. the rest just had the bruises from flying and falling and the radio.

The next bad thing to happen was a D'Jok drove them into a meatior that was going the other way causing the ship to spin out of controll, Mei to dash to the bathroom, Ahito to crash into the wall, Thran to start hyperventilating into a paper bag and Micro-ice to get the lamp re-lodged in his um.....er... rear end.

At this point they could hear Corso crying " My ship, my ship ,my beautiful ship!" and D'Jok blurting apologies to Sonny who was cracking up and yelling.

D'Jok stood up and took a step towards Sonny ,slipped grabbed the steering wheel for support and the ship started to roll over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over ..

By this time Rocket was having a panic attack, Tia was screaming her head off , Mei was bright green, Micro-ice once again had the lamp jammed up his.........work it out. Thran was hyperventilating. Ahito had been knocked out by the amount of times he'd hit the wall. Yuki had space dimenture and Mark was laughing like this was a ride at _Luner Genesis_ .

Twenty minuets and a lot of bad driving later the Snow kids finally returned to Genesis where D'Jok tried to park with bad results. He Crashed into the side of the hotel. one again leaving Jado to clean up the mess.


	2. a little extra

**random 3 **

**extended edition **

**Disclaimer :I dont own galactik football and i never will**

**this just came really randomly to me so yeah**

About three days later the Snow Kids were sitting in the conference room still nursing injuries and getting over panic attacks

Suddenly D'jok enters

" Guess what everybody..... I GOT MY DRIVERS LICENCE!!!"

everyone was in shock and Ahito woke up and turned to the rest of the Snow Kids and said " Now tell me honestly how long was I asleep?" everyone laughed and the winced in pain as there injuries throbbed

" And you'll never guess what !!!" D'Jok yelled " Sonny and Corso are gonna teach me how to cook you wanna come watch?" D'jok had had his eyes closed as he said that and when he opened them there was no one in the conference room they had all gone into hiding!!!

**I just had to add that**


End file.
